Outra Flecha no Peito
by yumerin
Summary: HIATUS. InuYasha está selado novamante na Arvore Sagrada... mas dessa vez tem companhia. Quem irá quebrar o lacre da flecha, dessa vez?
1. O Casal Selado e a Garota que Observa

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, só essa fanfic (que eu quase não termino de escrever).

* * *

**Parte Um**

**

* * *

**

E lá estava ela novamente naquela floresta, olhando atentamente a árvore sagrada. Chamavam aquele lugar de _Floresta do Inuyasha_ por causa do poderoso meio-_youkai_ que estivera preso ali por cinqüenta anos, naquela mesma árvore. Kaede-baa-chan havia explicado a ela que o tal Inuyasha era um _hanyou_ que fez muitas coisas boas, como juntar os tais pedaços da Jóia de Quatro Almas e matar outro hanyou que tinha as piores intenções possíveis. Para isso, havia contado com a ajuda de uma garota, chamada Kagome - que era quase como uma _miko_ e ajudara a curar o coração de Inuyasha.

Mesmo antes de aprender a andar, Sakura visitava aquele lugar. Kaede-baa-san lhe levava a passeios por ali desde que ela se lembrava. Sempre ensinara Sakura a respeitar as duas pessoas presas ao tronco da árvore por uma única flecha.

Podia ser muito bonito, mas ainda assim era triste. O que se via era um casal bem jovem, de no máximo dezoito, dezenove anos - uma moça, de belos cabelos negros que emolduravam seu rosto sereno e bonito, usando um kimono muito estranho, e um rapaz, cujos cabelos longos e prateados e as orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça eram sinais gritantes de que não era humano. _Kagome_ e _Inuyasha_, assim eles se chamavam.

Sakura já havia decorado a imagem atemporal dos dois: Inuyasha abraçava fortemente a moça pela cintura, com o queixo encostado no ombro dela e a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado. Ela, de costas para ele, o abraçava pelo pescoço, com a cabeça jogada para trás e encostada na dele. Ambos estavam com um meio sorriso no rosto, os olhos cerrados e expressão serena. Sakura sempre achou que eles pareciam um sonho bonito.

Sua tia Sango, a mulher que a criara desde pequena, às vezes visitava o casal em companhia de Sakura. Ela os observava com lágrimas nos olhos e apertava forte a mão da menina. Colocava flores no pé da arvore e ia embora, sem falar nada.

Seu tio Miroku demorava mais para visitá-los. Viajava muito pelo mundo, cuidando de espíritos maus ou coisas assim, mas em pouco tempo voltava para o vilarejo. Em parte porque sentia falta da Sango, que era sua mulher, e dos filhos deles (e em parte poruqe se não voltasse logo, apanharia dela). Quando ele ia para a floresta, falava um pouco coisas como "_Seu grande idiota_" ou "_Sempre cabeça dura_", ou então "_Tem sorte de estar com ela_". Depois sorria e ia embora. Talvez para não chorar, ela já havia sentido cheiro de lágrimas muitas vezes.

Um _youkai_-lobo vinha visitá-los, também, ocasionalmente. Ela lembrava que ele se chamava Kouga e que já tinha tentado arrancar _a flecha_ algumas vezes. Todas as tentativas fracassavam e ele voava longe, às vezes muito ferido. Agora ele vinha com menos freqüência, em companhia de uma _youkai_ como ele. Ele disse pra Sakura uma vez que a Kagome era mulher dele; mas depois falou que ela realmente amava o "_cara de cachorro_" que estava selado com ela.

De todas as visitas, a que mais intrigava a menina era, definitivamente, quando o tal Sesshomaru, _Príncipe das Terras do Oeste_ (ou algo assim), aparecia por lá com uma moça de cabelos castanhos. Ela trazia flores e depositava no pé da árvore. Ele ficava parado olhando os dois - sem dizer nada, só olhando. Às vezes dava um sorrisinho de lado, não mais que isso. A maior demonstração de emoção que Sakura havia visto da parte do youkai imponente fora quando Seshouramru bagunçara os cabelos dela antes de ir embora numa nuvem.

Mas, visitas a parte, Sakura estava ali pela milionésima vez na vida, na frente da àrvore, olhando, com uma expressão que misturava desconfiança e irritação. De todo o mistério que rodeava aquele casal, havia um que a intrigava muito: o porquê do tal Inuyasha se parecer tanto com ela.

Sakura era um _hanyou_ também. Tinha os mesmos cabelos prateados de Inuyasha. As mesmas garras afiadas, os mesmos caninos protuberantes e, se as histórias que ela ouvia estavam corretas, os mesmos olhos dourados. Embora suas feições fossem mais delicadas por ela ser uma menina, ainda assim, era muito parecida.

Ah, estava esquecendo-se do essencial: as _orelhas_. Não eram brancas, como as dele, mas eram definitivamente orelhas de cachorro, só que pretas. E foi pensando nessa incrível semelhança que ela viera até ali, naquele dia.

Ela nunca havia chegado muito perto, porque sabia o que acontecia com quem se aproximava demais: era lançado longe, e por alguns momentos se via uma barreira rosada. Chegar perto da flecha era ainda mais difícil. O passatempo preferido da menina era brincar de se aproximar deles e, pelo que já tinha visto, ela era quem chegava mais perto.

Naquele dia, estava disposta a se aproximar mais do que qualquer um já havia conseguido. Queria poder conferir essa semelhança de perto, ver se ela era assim tão parecida quanto achava.

Mas tinha medo.

Medo de se aproximar demais e ser repelida pela flecha. E medo de violar a paz dos heróis que a acompanhavam nas histórias de dormir.

Foi com cautela que se aproximou da àrvore. Pisou firmemente na raiz, e nada aconteceu. Geralmente, as pessoas eram rejeitadas dali. Depois, começou a subir, vagarosamente, pela madeira que contorcia até a altura onde eles estavam presos. Algumas trepadeiras os enroscavam na arvore, como se quisessem prendê-los ainda mais.

Subiu mais rápido e, num piscar de olhos, estava lá em cima. Não havia nenhuma barreira. Era como se os dois permitissem que ela subisse ali e, com essa justificativa, Sakura perdeu o medo de chegar mais perto.

Ambos estavam dormindo serenamente, e não emitiam nenhum som que demonstrasse que estavam vivos: nem sinal de respiração, nem palpitação do coração. Ela escutaria - afinal, tinha a audição de um Youkai. Mas ainda assim, sabia que eles estavam vivos. Que estavam apenas dormindo, como que esperando alguém para despertá-los. Tomando coragem, ela tocou na face de Kagome. Era macia e quente, muito bonita. Tocou nos cabelos dela, devagar. Nem embaraçados estavam, como se o tempo tivesse parado para ela. O rosto demonstrava uma enorme serenidade.

Pulou habilmente para a outra raiz, para olhar mais de perto o _hanyou_. Ele tinha o rosto de um rapaz jovem e belo, como a própria Kagome. Embora tivesse uma expressão calma e serena, a curvatura das sobrancelhas dava a impressão de que ele iria franzir o cenho a qualquer momento. Olhou para as orelhas brancas dele e segurou as próprias orelhinhas pretas, acariciando-as. Depois acariciou as orelhas dele, para saber como eram. Realmente pareciam as suas.

Repetiu o ritual de afagar as orelhas dele e depois as próprias por alguns minutos, até considerar que eram idênticas, tirando a cor. O que não resolveu o mistério, mas aumentou as dúvidas. Por que ele era tão parecido com ela? E _por que _ela tinha a impressão de já conhecer a moça com kimono esquisito?

Ela não percebeu mas, a sua frente, Inuyasha moveu as pálpebras.

* * *

**Parte Um – Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **EDIÇÃO!** Yume criou vergonha na cara e resolveu terminar de publicar "_A_ _Outra Flecha no Peito_". Como a história foi escrita anos atrás e o meu estilo era _completamente_ diferente, fiquei um pouco escandalizada e resolvi revisar para retirar pelo menos metade das reticências compulsórias e erros grotescos.

Plot e os dois primeiros capítulos serão mantidos (quase) na íntegra, mas eu definitivamente estou retirando as "Notas da Autora" no _MEIO_ do capítulo – que me fizeram dar um tapa na testa quando li agora – e coisas assim.

Espero que fique melhor do que estava! E muito obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram e esperaram tanto tempo pelo fechamento da história. Desculpe por fazê-los esperar.


	2. Outra Flecha no Peito

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Ainda.

* * *

**Parte Dois**

**

* * *

**

**Dez anos antes, Inuyasha olhava para Kagome enquanto a moça praticava pontaria atirando flechas na vítima, err, **_**àrvore**_** mais próxima. Tinha que admitir que ela se tornara realmente muito boa naquilo, tendo acertado todos os projéteis no mesmo ponto da arvore. Lembrou-se, com um meio sorriso, das primeiras flechadas de Kagome, que não haviam chegado nem perto do alvo, o youkai em forma de corvo que engolira a **_**Shikon no Tama**_**. Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde aquela época, e ela agora era uma exímia arqueira. Não lembrava conhecer ninguém com as mesmas habilidades - nem mesmo Kikyou atirava como ela.**

**Sentado na raiz da Arvore Sagrada, lembrava do tempo que havia se passado. De quando havia conhecido Kagome, ainda uma menina de quinze anos. A primeira impressão que teve foi que a garota esquisita paracia muito com Kikyou. Mas logo percebeu o engano: elas eram pessoas completamente distintas, mais diferentes impossível, mesmo compartilhando a alma. Kagome tinha um jeito alegre que contagiava qualquer um que estivesse perto dela. Era impulsiva e explosiva, sempre respondia as ofensas que ele lançava. E ainda assim era tão pura e gentil que acabara mudando completamente o coração do **_**hanyou.**_** Kikyou, por sua vez, fora a primeira a quase aceitar Inuyasha.**

**Quase. **

**Ela queria que ele usasse a Jóia de Quatro Almas para virar humano completo, e assim poderem juntos, enquanto Kagome gostava dele do jeito que ele era. Ela sempre dizia que ele não seria o mesmo se não fosse um **_**hanyou**_**, e se não tivesse "**_**essas orelhinhas kawaiis**_**" que ela adorava. Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostava tanto dela – não, ele a amava.**

**Com o fim de Naraku, a Jóia de Quatro Almas retornou para o corpo de Kagome, sendo que ela ficou incubida de protegê-la, contando, é claro, com a ajuda de Inuyasha. E o grupo de amigos que participara de tantas batalhas e sofrimentos – Sangou, Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome – agora viviam em paz no vilarejo, os protetores da **_**Shikon no Tama**_**. Kagome havia terminado os estudos há quase dois anos e se mudado definitivamente para a era feudal. Graças à jóia em seu corpo, podia viajar entre as eras quando queria, e às vezes visitava a família no outro lado do poço, mas de maneira esporádica. Ou quando brigava com Inuyasha. Mas isso acontecia cada vez menos, e ela passaria por uma habitante daquela época se parasse de usar as roupas da Gap-não-sei das quantas ou seja lá como se chamam aquelas casas cheias de roupas do mundo no futuro.**

- Você está muito calado. - **ela falou sem olhar para ele, atirando mais uma flecha no mesmo lugar e provocando uma grande rachadura na arvore.**

- É que você não errou nenhuma flecha. Não tem como eu implicar com você. **- Ele respondeu, com aquela voz de desinteresse que já não enganava mais ninguém.**

**Ela sorriu um pouco, antes de continuar a atirar e aumentar gradualmente a fenda na planta. Esticando novamente a corda com uma flecha, perguntou.**

- Você já decidiu o nome, Inuyasha? – **Falou lentamente, com a face um pouco corada, enquanto atirava no alvo.**

**Inuyasha ficou também um pouco ruborizado, antes de responder com uma calma aparente, observado-a pegar mais uma flecha na aljava quase vazia.**

- Na verdade... Não. Eu nunca tive muita criatividade para nomes. Não me importei muito com essas coisas até hoje. - **Ele falou, balançando as orelhas, escutando a risada quieta dela. Resolveu rebater.** - E você, já pensou em algum, menina?

**Mais uma flecha no tronco. A rachadura agora estava realmente grande, e o monte de flechas parecia uma almofada de alfinetes com penas. Kagome olhou para ele de relance antes de continuar a atirar.**

- Estive comentando com a Sango ontem a respeito. Disse para ela que gosto de Sakura. Sempre quis que o meu nome fosse Sakura. **– Acrescentou, com uma careta. Acertou mais uma flecha no tronco, que fez um ruído estranho.**

- Mas eu gosto de Kagome. – **O hanyou retrucou, divertido.**

- Ah, claro! Quando eu falei para você que o meu nome era Kagome e não Kikyou, você disse: **- Ela parou de atirar, e ficou meio de lado, mostrando o perfil surpreendentemente em forma (para uma pessoa no estado que ela estivera até alguns dias antes). Arranjou uma voz enjoada e citou. -** "_Kikyou é mais bonito, e mais feminino também_". Eu lembro _muito_ bem. - **Completou, irritada, agarrando o arco.**

**Inuyasha quase sorriu do ciúme franco.**

- Ah, mas naquela época eu não conhecia você. **- respondeu, inocentemente.**

**Kagome acertou mais uma flecha. Inuyasha estava esperando a hora em que a àrvore racharia no meio.**

- Então quer dizer –

**Outra flecha.**

- -Que para gostar do meu nome –

**Mais uma no alvo.**

- -Você tinha que me _conhecer_ melhor?

**O último projétil da ajava voou para o alvo onde todos os outros já estavam.**

**Antes que ele pudesse revidar, a flecha atingiu o tronco e fez a àrvore toda rachar ao meio. Kagome fechou os olhos quando viu uma das metades do tronco vindo em sua direção, e esperou a pancada - que nunca veio.**

**Quando ousou tornar a erguer as pápebras, o tronco estava caído exatamente no lugar onde ela estivera um segundo antes. O arco e as flechas jogados no chão, e ela em cima da raiz da Árvore Sagrada, fortemente abraçada na cintura por um **_**hanyou**_** de cabelos prateados, que sussurrou no ouvido dela.**

- Kagome, para mim, significa _felicidade_. Por isso eu gosto do seu nome. Por isso, eu protejo você.

**Ela sorriu, erguendo os braços lentamente para abraçar o pescoço dele, que apertou ainda mais forte a cintura dela, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.**

- Meu herói... – **ela riu, fechando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e encostando a cabeça na têmpora coberta por mechas claras.**

- Mas Sakura _é_ bom nome. - **Inuyasha fechou os olhos, atento ao cheiro bom dos cabelos dela.**

- Pelo menos _nisso_ nós precisamos concordar. **- ela suspirou, também fechando os olhos. -** Que bom que gostou.

**Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que não perceberam alguém pegando o arco de Kagome jogado no chão. Não viram quando a flecha se soltou da corda esticada e voou certeiramente para os dois, acertando-os no peito e selando-os na árvore. Sem nenhum ruído de dor, ou protesto, os dois apertaram ainda mais o abraço e sorriram, querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre.**

Sakura continuava a olhar muito intrigada para os dois, até perceber o movimento hesitante das orelhas brancas de Inuyasha. A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi correr, mas logo lembrou que não tinha medo de nada. Além do mais, eles estavam _presos_ na arvore. Não poderiam fazer nada com ela.

Decidiu esperar e conferir o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

**Parte Dois – Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **EDIÇÃO!** Acho que esse segundo capítulo deu mais trabalho do que o outro, especialmente por causa de algumas expressões água-com-muito-muito-açúcar que quase me deixam com diabetes. Tentei não mudar muito o quadro geral da coisa, mas deu vontade de reescrever tudo.

Nossa, escrevi isso quando ainda gostava de inventar OCs, que hoje em dia são _the bane of my existence_. Como as pessoas mudam, não?


End file.
